Question 100 (The Impossible Quiz Book)
Question 100 from The Impossible Quiz Book is the fiftieth and final question of the Book's Chapter 2, as well as the twentieth and last question of the final stretch of the game, which for the most part featured a unique visual theme inspired by contemporary video games. In this question, however, only the number retains its Modern graphics, because the Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy now makes a return to the Monochrome era theme, used throughout the first ten questions of the Chapter. At this point, you have acquired the knowledge necessary to unlock the door that's restraining Chris from his own freedom, but there is just one more step needed to set him and Norman free from the Phlovomites' grasp. Upon reaching this question, a pixelated idle 10-second bomb is set in the top-right hand corner, unable to be disintegrated with a Fusestopper, but eagerly awaiting for its cue to begin ticking down. A message appears on the device, explaining the current situation: :PRISON CELL DOOR UNLOCK :ENTER THE FOUR DIGIT CODE THEN HOLD IN FRONT OF SENSOR. :CLICK TO CONTINUE Clicking anywhere on the screen will replace this message with a different one, explaining the consequences of making even the smallest mistake: :WARNING :INCORRECT ENTRY WILL RESULT IN SELF DESTRUCTION OF THIS BOOK. :HOPEFULLY IT WILL BLOW YOUR HAND OFF, AND YOU WILL LEARN A VALUABLE LESSON ABOUT TAKING THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU. :(UNLESS IT WAS A GENUINE MISTAKE) After this advice, the player must once again click the screen, which will then display a digital number pad, with 12 buttons labeled with numbers from 0 to 9, as well as an asterisk and a pound sign. Simultaneously, the pixelated bomb will start ticking down, so it's time for you to make your final move. To complete the game, you must introduce the four-digit code that will enable the device to unlock the prison cell. Said numbers were scattered through the game and were presented to you in particular moments of your playthrough: *After the first firmware update of the Guide, which followed the "Phlovopong" minigame, a big black 5''' filled the screen, written in video game-styled font. *Then, after eating all of the globs of the "Pac-Frank" maze and once again updating the device, an identical number '''7 filled the screen. *Following the completion of the only stage in the platformer "Phlovomites Vs. Spatulons", the Guide's firmware was updated yet again, this time having a big black 1''' on the background for a brief moment. *Finally, after sweeping the floor with your Phlovomite rival in an epic "Pokémon" battle, an identical '''9 appeared on screen briefly before the player moved on. If the player put these numbers together in order, he/she willl get the code he/she is looking for: 5-7-1-9. The only thing left for the player to do here is to correctly introduce the code in the keypad. This is the most important part of the question: if the player presses just one number incorrectly, even those that do form the code, the timer on the bomb will drop all the way down to "1" and the player will lose complete control over the device, which means it will self-destruct and the player will get a Game Over. ---- After effectively introducing the four-digit code, the camera will finally zoom out of the device's screen, which is now only displaying the code. Chris's evil-looking grinning face will fade into view, covering the entire screen as the congratulatory jingle plays in the background, before fading out and giving way to a colourful screen with the words "Chapter 2 complete!" on it. You will be then presented with your Quiz statistics, which will display the Grade you got, based on how many Power-ups you found, how many of them you used and the amount of lives you had left. After this, the Chapter's epilogue starts rolling. Ending Cutscene Using the Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy and the handy four-digit code, Chris will then put the device close to the sensor of Norman's prison cell door. After a few beeping sounds, the door opens and Norman will come out of it, revealing himself to be a Spatulon. "Cheers, Ginge!", he greets him. "Now let's get the hell out of here!". The screen then fades to black, displaying a few colourful closing messages. :TO BE CONTINUED... :Look out for '''Chapter 3' :SPATULA FUTURE'' (stylised like the "Back to the Future" logo, with a Skip as its arrow!) :COMING... :...LOL I DUNNO. Trivia *The numbers used to form the code for this question were also used as possible answer choices in Question 98 in The Impossible Quiz 2. Splapp-Me-Do said that it was actually a coincidence. *This is a monochrome era question, but the question number looks like it would belong to the modern video game era. Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Questions Category:Chapter 2 Category:Unskippable Questions Category:Bomb Questions